


I Love You

by Merakiiverse



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, F/M, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: A soft, rainy morning with your boyfriend at the cabin on holiday
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I Love You

The rain bounced on the roof as your head laid on top of his chest, the gentle rhythm of his heart calmed you down. The soft air that blew on your skin. 

You and Jihoon had rented a cabin for the week, located near the coast. It had a king sized bedroom, a bathroom and an open kitchen, dining room and living room. Currently, you were both in the bedroom listening to the sound of the rain whilst a low humming sound of music came from your phone. He tapped the rhythm on his fingers unknowingly on top of your arm that caused you relax. 

You moved your head slowly turning it up to admire him. He recently just finished an album and hadn't had much time off and as soon as he heard that he had a week off, he immediately booked the cabin without a second thought. You both often talked about going on a mini holiday together, especially on the coast as neither of you had been many times.

You stared at him, looking at the way his nose flared a little when he breathed, the way his eyelids were moving which caught the impression of him being deep in thought, the subtle movement on his forehead indicating that his thoughts were consuming his head.

Gently, you moved your hand to his head moving his hair out of his face. God you loved him. It may of been hard in the beginning but now, you were both together and it was so worth it. 

He fluttered his eyes open at the simple gesture. He knew you were looking. 

Your cheeks flushed as you fiddled with his shirt in your hand, lowering your gaze like his shirt was the most interesting thing you have seen.   
He guided his hand that rested on your arm slowly up your arm, a shiver ran though you. His lip twitched in to a small smile as he thought you were too cute. Lifting your chin with his hand he gazed in to your eyes, looking at the specs of gold in your hazel eyes. 

Both of you continued to stare at each other for a while as the next song came on. Time seemed to stand still. Both of you had a slight red tint on your cheeks, staring at each other adoringly. Nothing seemed to matter right now. The sound of the rain and music became a buzz in your ears as all of your thoughts came to him. His hand caressed your cheek, making your heart race and your stomach flutter.

Even after 3 years of dating you both had the same effect on each other.  
God he loved you. 

"You should rest" he whispered causing the back of your hairs to stand. You had just completed a load of work and had a load  
to prepare for when you came back from the week off. 

He smiled sadly "I'm sorry that I'm not their when you are stressed. I'm sorry for not being there for when you need me, that I've been too busy with work, that I'm not there when you need me. But I can say that I am so grateful to have you here with me and I cannot thank you enough for always being by my side, I love you so much. Thank you. You have always been there or me, even if I shouted or even when I'm too stressed and take it out on you I'm sorry ". You smiled fondly at him, he works too hard and you didn’t deserve him. He put so much pressure on to himself that it sometimes concerned you. 

"It's completely fine. When I first went out with you, I knew the complications but I adapted and both of us are enjoying our lives in what we do and, more importantly, we will always have each other. " I muttered "No matter where in the world we are" I held his hand that was on my cheek and rested it on to my chest, where my heart is "we will always have each other". 

Both of us smiled softly as he guided my head back on to his chest and started to play with my hair softly. 

"I love you" he muttered in a sleepy voice. My eyes started to flutter as I weakly replied, "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, check my tumblr Merakiiverse. All messages and requests are open <3


End file.
